Falling Sky
by these.are.their.stories
Summary: *IN THIS STORY MARISKA DOESNT HAVE ANY CHILDREN AND SHE IS NOT MARRIED BEFORE SHE ADOPTS SKY* Sky Bellasario is broken, she has been kicked around a dozen different foster homes since she was 3, she loses hope of ever finding anyone to love her. Until Mariska Hargitay walks into her life..
1. Cant Tell

Mariska's POV

Dylan was out drinking again. It's not a surprise..it happens a lot.

Another day returning an empty house, another meal for one.

He is mine and I love him but I hardly see him anymore, he spends all his time at the bar now days.

I turn on the hob, fill a pan with water and pasta and put a sauce packet in the microwave.

I pull out my phone and sent Dylan a text;

To: Dylan3

Baby, I love you. Please come home so we can spend some time together like a real couple.

Mariska xxx

I switch the tv on and watch reruns of Friends whilst eating my pasta and waiting for Dylan to come home.

An hour and 5 episodes of Friends later, he staggered home with 4 of his mates, stinking of alcohol and drunk off his face.

I got rid of his mates and tried to help him into bed, but he didn't want to go to bed. At least to sleep that is...

"Baby, come here" he slurred his words and grabbed at me. "Come to bed with me"

"No Dylan, your drunk, sleep it off and we can talk in the morning." There was no way I was getting into bed with him like he was, it was safer on the sofa.

"But I want you now, come here and take your clothes off!" he ordered, jumping up off the bed and lunging at me, pinning me against the wall.

"No Dylan! I will not." I tried to stay calm, I needed to be sane to deal with him. I put my hands on his arms and pushed, but he wouldn't budge.

"I l-love you, let me show you how much I love you, I want to show you now" He was confusing himself now.

I struggled away and pushed his head to the side, putting my lips to his ear and whispering,

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do but you need to get off me. NOW!" I punctuated the now with a kick to his crotch.

As he keeled over clutching himself I took the opportunity to make a break for the bathroom and lock myself in.

"You shouldn't have done that bitch!" He was outside pounding against the door. I squeezed into the tiny gap in between the sink and the toilet and pressed myself against the wall.

The latch on the door gave way under his weight and he busted in. He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of my safe spot.

"That's". punch. "For" punch. "kicking me and" punch. "That's" punch. "for not giving me" punch. "What I want" punch.

He started kissing me, pressing his lips against mine and forcing his tongue into my mouth.

I tried to squirm away but suddenly he stopped kissing me and his full body weight landed on top of me crushing my airways.

He had passed out.

I rolled him off of me and wiped the blood from my lip.

I decided to leave him in the bathroom and go to shower in the upstairs bathroom.

I stripped my clothes off in front of the mirror and examined the bruises, my lip was swollen and my chest was sore, probably meaning cracked ribs and my arms were bruised where he had held me against the wall.

Tears formed in my eyes as I turned away from the mirror and stepped into the warm cascade of the water.

I can't tell anybody. Me, Mariska Hargitay, founder of the Joyful Heart Foundation and part of the No More, anti domestic violence and sexual assault campaign, bruised and broken. No. I'm not telling anybody, I will just end it with Dylan tomorrow.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off, put on my pajamas and got into my side of the bed. Dylan's side empty, better get used to that.

Stay beautiful ㈎9

- Lauren x


	2. Some Things Aren't Meant To Be

**Mariska's POV**

I woke up and rolled over to face Dylan's side of the bed. I jerked my self back almost sending me flying off the edge of the mattress. He was there.

Somehow he must have found his way back to bed whilst I was asleep. He stirred at my sudden movement. _Please don't wake up, please don't wake up. _I begged silently.

"Morning beautiful" he smiled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shuffled to the very edge of the mattress and jumped up.

"Baby what's up, what happened?" He asked, worry lines etched on his face.

Oh my god. He doesn't remember.

"Do you not remember last night?" I tried to calm myself.

"No what happened, did some one hurt you? I'll kill them!" Dylan stood up and walked around the bed towards me. I backed up against the wardrobe.

I inhaled. "Dylan, it was you."

He dropped his shoulders and he looked almost scared.

"What?"

I was still stood there holding the same breath I had taken earlier.

"Mariska? Mariska breathe!"

I shook my head, and let out the breath. "Dylan you were drunk last night when you came home, and-and you hit me"

"Oh my god, Mar I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." He reached out his arms to me, I folded my arms over my body and leaned away from him.

"You assaulted me Dylan"

"I-I what? No I wouldn't do that"

"You sexually assaulted me."

"Mariska you know I would never mean anything, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was drunk and.." he stammered, I was not going to let him talk himself out of this.

"And I think you need to leave, now." I uncrossed my arms, pushed passed him and walked to the chest of draws containing his clothes. I pulled the draws out and up turned then one by one emptying his clothes onto the bed.

"Come on, can't we just talk about this?" he begged, stuffing his clothes back into a draw.

"There is nothing to talk about. I can't ever trust you again." Emptying the draw onto the bed again.

"But Mar-"

"Get your shit and get out!" I yelled dragging out a suitcase from the bottom of the wardrobe and shoving his clothes in.

"Mariska please"

I was really struggling to keep my shit together now. "I SAID GET OUT" I took a breath "now."

He threw in the last items of clothing and zipped up the suitcase. He looked sorry for himself, he had no right.

Dylan pulled the suitcase off of the bed and wheeled it to the bedroom doorway that I was stood next to, he stopped and whispered in my ear.

"You know, maybe I'll come back sometime, pay you a little visit."

I cringed, as he walked out slamming the front door as he left.

I turned round, slammed the bedroom door and slid down it, crying.

So much had changed in under 12 hours.

I spotted a picture frame, with a picture of me and Dylan on the SVU set inside it.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up to retrieve the frame and smashed it in the floor. Walked over and stamped on it.

From a distance I could hear someone, a woman screaming.

Then I realised that it wasn't in the distance, the screams were coming from me.

I bent down and took out the picture. We looked so happy. I hated it. I remembered that Dylan kept a lighter in his bedside draws. He had given up a year ago but he still kept the lighter because he would play with it when he missed smoking. I got it out and walked to the kitchen sink carrying the photo, Looking at the photo one more time before setting the corner alight.

I stared at it for a while, holding it. It wasn't until I could feel the heat getting closer and closer to my hands that I dropped it in the sink and ran the tap to put it out. Washing that chapter of my life down the drain.

**A/N: what will the next chapter hold?**

**Wow this was extremely long winded..I watch to much tv.**

**Anyway,**

**Vote, comment share and follow me on twitter and Instagram.**

**Twitter : MamaBearMariska**

**IG : . **

**Stay Fearless ㈎9**

**- Lauren x**


End file.
